Kopa/Main article
Kopa is the son of Simba and Nala, first shown at the end of The Lion King, lifted into the air by Rafiki, just as his father was before him, continuing the circle of life. Mostly, he appeared in The Lion King: Six New Adventures where some character was telling him behind-the-scenes stories about his relatives. Physical Attributes Very similar to his father in appearance when he was a child, Kopa has a few differences, like slightly darker golden-colored fur and a brownish-red tuft of hair on his head. Other than that, he looks almost identical to his dad from his cubhood, even with the same chocolate brown eye color. Info .]] Kopa is a fictional lion character in Disney's The Lion King universe. According to the set of books titled The Lion King: Six New Adventures he is the son of Simba and Nala, although he didn't appear in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride - instead, Simba and Nala have a daughter named Kiara, and Kopa's existence was never mentioned again. Some fans believe that Kopa was killed by one of the Outsiders; more specifically, Zira, Scar's mate. The theory would explain why Simba was already familiar with and furious at Zira, and why he was overly-protective of his daughter, Kiara. The word kopa has multiple meanings in Swahili, perhaps the best of which is "heart".http://research.yale.edu/cgi-bin/swahili/lookup.cgi?Word=kopa&EngP=0&SUBMIT2=Look+Up The Lion King: Six New Adventures In the book series, much of the time Kopa is listening to a story by various people like Zazu or Rafiki, but he probably appeared most prominently in Vulture Shock. He also had a few minor roles in some of the other books in the set of six. According to the illustrations, he looked almost exactly like Simba as a cub, except for a small tuft of brown fur on his head. He is described as loving to hear stories, but is also curious and playful, like his father was. During Vulture Shock, Kopa wanted to find his family tree, which he thought was an actual tree with fruit and leaves. After being embarrassed by Mega, Leo, and the other lions, the cub ask Simba to take him to it, but his father was too busy dealing with a greedy hippo, so Kopa decided he would find his family tree by himself. Finding a lizard and chasing it, trying to eat the lizard, Kopa ended up wandering too far off and was in a dry, barren land; lost and afraid that he would never find his way back to Pride Rock, he curled up and fell asleep. In the morning he was found by two vultures, and realizing that the cub was the Lion King's son, the vultures knew Simba would trade anything for him, including a feast so large they would never go hungry again. They kept him prisoner high up in a tree so he couldn't escape, where Kopa was later found by the Buzzard Boyz, a group of rapping vultures who sang horribly. They befriended Kopa after the tiny cub said he liked their singing, and the gang brought Simba and Nala to him. Kopa was then rescued, and his captors were forced to listen to the Buzzard Boyz concert. In A Tale of Two Brothers, Rafiki tells the back story of Mufasa and Scar to Kopa, and teaches him that we shouldn't be jealous of others. Some fans think since Kopa wasn't the cub in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride he was killed by Zira explaining her exile. In How True, Zazu?, Zazu tells Kopa about his life when he was young and how he became the King's majordomo. References External links The Lion King/Who was the cub? at WikiFur Category:Characters Category:Lions